Anything for you
by Little-Oni
Summary: You end up running into some trouble on your way home. Little Mac to the rescue! (Little Mac x Reader story.)


**(A/N) Hello everyone! Some of you may know me from the imaginelittlemac blog. Well I decided to move some of the X reader stories to ! Plus I've seen some really good stories I need to comment on~ This story still needs me to edit it and such, so if you see a mistake tell me and I will fix it. Enjoy!**

Imagine that it's a nice warm day in the Bronx and that you're walking home one day with an armful of groceries. You've been holding back on food shopping for a while so you ended up with a lot more luggage than usual. You also picked up some extra food items to make a nice dinner for you and your friend Mac. Or as people like to call him 'Little Mac'. You finally got to make plans with him after so long, he was a very busy guy, fight after fight with interviews in the mix.

As you were walking towards your home, you struggle to look at your watch, when you manage to, you realize that you were running out of time.

You start to panic and start running. You made sure to keep a tight grip on your bags so you wouldn't spill them all over the ground.

As you were running you look around, hoping to find some sort of shortcut. Suddenly a stroke of luck happens and you find an alleyway. You did some calculations in your head and come to a conclusion that if you went down it you wouldn't have to run around the entire block just to get back home.

Without thinking you dash down into the ally, it smelled like wet garbage and looked really shady. You got a bad feeling about your idea and are now having second thoughts.

'Maybe I should just head back, If I run as fast as I can..I can still make it home to make the food! Probably not all of it but I'm sure Mac won't mi-'

CRASH!

You run into a big man with a tattoo on his left arm, leather jacket and ripped jeans. He turns around to see you and your items scattered onto the ground. He makes a loud grunting noise and you suddenly look up at him. Much to your surprise, he has about four men standing behind him looking at you threateningly.

"I-I'm sorry sir I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.. I'll get out of your way.." You grabbed whatever you could and stuffed back into the paper bag and ran behind the man hoping to at least make it down the alley. But all hope was crushed when on the the man grabbed you by the collar and threw you down the the ground. A sharp pain ran through your entire body, you tried to get back up but one man with bleach blonde hair stomped down on your stomach and held you down. The bigger man with the tattoo grabbed your hair and pulled it back really hard, causing you to let out a pained yelp. "Listen here you little bastard this is our terf. Come here again and you'll get a knife in your side. And to make everything even worse he gave you a punch in the jaw and a kick in the side. He signaled his men to let you go and off you ran, not even caring about the food you split all over the ground, it was all soiled by now.

You ran as fast as you could towards your house. You were in pain but you were to scared to even care.

You finally reached home and searched your pockets for your keys. You pull them out, open the door, run inside, and collapse on the couch. Tears ran down your face as you had no idea what to do. Everything seemed to flash before your eyes, you felt your heart race and your head throb. Suddenly you felt your body go limp and you passed out.

—-

You woke up to hear someone pounding on your door. Immediately you sat up and looked at the door in fear. You pulled out your phone to call the police, you managed to type in 91 until you heard someone shout from the other side of the door.

"(Y/N)? (Y/N) please answer me!"

It was Mac.

You looked at the clock and realized it was 2 hours after you were supposed to meet up with Mac. You click the menu button on your phone and realized you had 20 unread messages. All from Mac. The first text was how he was coming over to meet you up, and the most recent was him texting you to see if you were okay. You felt horribly guilty and ran towards the door. You fumbled with the locks and then flung open the door. As soon as it opened Mac quickly embraced you into a hug.

"Mac, I'm so sorry..When I got home I just ended up blacking out. It was all just such a big blur I'm so.." You suddenly felt tears welling up in your eyes. Mac tugged his sleeve over his hand wiped away your tears with his hoodie.

"(Y/N) you gotta calm down.. Let's go sit on the couch and you can tell me what happened to you." Mac ushers you over to your couch and sat you down gently.

Through tears and hiccups you told him what happened. How you were running late and needed to prepare dinner so you took a shortcut down an alley and you ran into some street toughs. You explained in detail how the men hurt you and by every second you could see Mac getting angrier and angrier.

"It was my fault.. I should have known better then to have gone down an alleyway in the Bronx of all places." You said solemnly. You brought your hand up to your cheek and touched it lightly, it was swollen and it hurt really bad. Mac suddenly took ahold of your hand and pulled it away, you flinched as a reaction. "Sorry, but you should touch that. We need to put some ice on it, do you have any cuts too?" Mac asked. You nodded and pointed to the ones on your arm and few on your back. You lifted up the front of your shirt to look at your stomach to see a huge black and blue bruise forming.

"Oh what the hell is that?!" Mac said loudly. "I told you, the one guy stomped on my stomach.." You put your hand on it and pressed down, it didn't hurt too bad now but by tomorrow it was going to hurt like hell.

"If I see those guys again, I'm gonna knock their teeth into their stomach. And that's a promise (Y/N)." Mac said, rather frustrated. He stood up and walked over to your freezer and scooped some ice into a little baggie and handed it to you.

"Put that one on your cheek and it ten minutes switch it over to your stomach, it'll help the swelling go down. Where do you keep your bandages and do you have any rubbing alcohol?"

You shuddered at the word, you knew it was going to hurt and you had to tell Mac where it was.

"Bathroom cabinet, middle shelf." You said sadly. You never did like lying to Mac, it just never felt right.

It was of time had sped up for Mac was in and out of the Bathroom in a flash, arms full with bandages, cotton balls and the dreaded rubbing alcohol.

"Hold out your arm, I'm going to try and make this quick." Mac said.

Obediently, you held out your arm, Mac puts the rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball and places on a cut. You let out a whine of pain and tense up your muscles. It really stings!

"(Y/N) it'll be over soon you just gotta work through the pain." Mac said.

After another ten minutes of torture Mac got the bandages on you and refilled your ice pack.

"Thanks Mac, I really appreciate it." You said while reaching over to hug him.

"No problem, I'm used to patching myself up. It's actually odd doing it to someone else." He hugged you back and patted you. While hugging him you heard and felt his stomach growl. You then remembered that you were supposed to cook him dinner tonight. He pulled back and ran his fingers through his hair, looking embarrassed.

"I was supposed to make you dinner! I completely forgot.. You wanna just order a pizza?" You asked.

"That sounds perfect! You wanna watch a movie?"

"Perfect." You said happily.

The rest of the night went like a dream. You and Mac both ate your pizza on the couch while watching a movie. The movie was long and by the middle is started to get a bit boring, and towards the end you nodded off.

When you woke up you found yourself on top of Mac, who was sprawled out onto the couch. It was a weird position, but it was comfortable. You managed to get yourself out of Mac's grip to get up off the couch, but you managed to wake him up in the process.

"Where you goin'? I don't mind you sleeping on top of me. Also you keep me warm." Mac said tiredly, he barely had his eyes open and his head bobbed up and down a bit.

"I'll be back, I just need to turn the TV off, if I don't, the electric bill is gonna bite me in the ass." You said quietly, your eyes glanced over the clock and looked at the time, it was 12:46 a.m.. 'Did we really sleep that long?' You thought to yourself.

"You can stay over if you want, I don't really care. And if you want I can sleep with you too, after all I do keep you warm." You said slyly. Blush started to dust over Mac's cheeks, he quickly pulled out his phone and started to press buttons rapidly.

"I told Doc I'm crashing at your place. Now come back over here, it's getting cold."

"You're wearing a hoodie!"

"Okay fine. I'm lonely."

You grabbed a blanket and plopped yourself back onto the couch, positioned yourself to have your head on Mac's stomach and wrapped your arms around him.

"Night Mac, see you in the morning."

"G'night (Y/N).. I'll always protect you."

And with that, both of you fell asleep.

—–

The next morning you woke up with a horrid pain on your stomach and face. The bruise pain was starting to kick in. When you try to get up you let out a loud whine of pain and fall back onto the couch.

The commotion must have woken up Mac, because he's now up and heading towards the bathroom.

"You're out of pain killers! We need to go get more!"

You slump deeper into your couch and let out a loud groan.

"Fine! Let's go while it's still early, now help me up."

—–

You were in and out of the pharmacy in a flash which was good, it was a bit difficult to walk. While walking down the street you strike up some good conversation with him. He talks to you about his recent matches and how he had a close call match.

Everything was good until you looked up ahead. You noticed that the guys who beat you up were just up ahead. You felt terror rush through you and you wanted to run the other way.

But you just kept going on ahead. By time you were near them you kept a stone cold face, you would loosen up after you passed them, but that wasn't going to happen.

You were suddenly pushed to the ground, shots of pain rang through your body as you hit the pavement.

"Hey look! It's the little runt from yesterday! Did you learn from the little lesson we gave you?"

"You did this?" Mac said angrily.

"Beat it shrimp, or we'll get you too!"

You attempt to get up to run away but you're kick in the side by one of the men. You wanted to scream, you wanted to fight back but you just could find the strength. You heard laughter come from the gang. Hysterical laughter.

But suddenly, it was cut short.

Mac punches one man in the jaw, instantly knocking him down onto the ground. When the other two tried to attack, Mac dodged, blocked and waited for the opening. Soon each man fell to the ground like a ton of bricks, except for the man with the tattoo. Mac starts to slowly approach him.

"Hey man, we was just joking around? Can't you take a joke?!

A punch square in the face is all it took.

"You're the only joke I see around here.." Mac said in a monotone voice.

He was quick to stand you up and to look at you for any more damage. People started to come towards the scene, hoping to get a glance at what happened.

"Mac.. Thank you.. I owe you one."

"Anything for you (Y/N), anything for you."


End file.
